


I'll Protect You

by icy_falls (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icy_falls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own attack on titan or any of the characters</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me! 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own attack on titan or any of the characters

After a long day of training, it was only expected for the trainees of the 104th Trainees Squad to be exhausted and sleeping soundly. Yet, there you were, lying on your bunk, wide awake as you stared blankly at the ceiling. Despite being physically tired, your mind was still switched on, fantasizing about what it would be like outside the walls. Earlier, you had a conversation with Armin and he told you about something called the ocean, which was a water body, so large that the other side couldn't be seen; and places where it was completely covered in snow. The mere thought of these places were almost magical, as you only saw snow once, since not all districts experienced snow. 

Knowing you wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon, you quietly made your way out of the cabin, careful not to wake anyone up. You sighed in content as you aimlessly strolled about, enjoying the serenity and calmness of the night. You were gazing at the stars, when suddenly, you felt a hand on your shoulder.

Shocked, you gasped and literally jumped up and lost your footing. You were prepared to hit the ground, but instead of falling flat on your butt, you felt warm arms around you. Opening your eyes, all you saw was someone's chest. Trailing your line of vision upwards, you were met with the eyes of Bertholdt.

"[N-name] I didn't mean to scare you.. Are you alright?" Bertholdt asked as he stood you upright and released you from his embrace, though he continued holding your hands. Throughout the past few months as trainees, you and Bertholdt had become very close friends, and you were the only other person, besides Reiner, whom he truly felt comfortable with.

"I'm alright, for a moment there….. I thought you might have been Commander Shadis" you said as you let out a sigh of relief. Bertholdt smiled slightly as he looked down at you with adoring eyes. Although you didn't know it, the poor boy was madly in love with you and at that moment, all he could think about was how beautiful you looked under the moonlight.

"Couldn't sleep as well?" you asked, as you started to walk towards the big oak tree the two of you often went to, gently swinging your joined hands as he fell into step beside you.

Bertholdt made a hum of agreement, before you started talking about your day, as he gave some input every now and then. Since he was not much of a talker, you were usually the one talking as he listened intently, and he loved listening to you talk, because he loved your voice and he loved that you were telling him about yourself. However, there were occasions where he would open up to you and tell you about himself.

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence as you sat down under the oak tree. Both of you were lost in thought when a cold breeze made you shiver. Soon after, you felt a jacket being draped over your shoulder and saw that Bertholdt had shed his jacket.

"Bert.. Won't you get cold?" You asked as you sniffed a little.

"We both know its you who is always feeling cold, [Name]" Bertholdt chuckled lightly, as he leaned back against the trunk of the oak tree and closed his eyes, only to have them snap open when he felt you scoot closer to him and wrapped your arms around him. 

"W-What are you doing?" Bertholdt stuttered as he blushed madly 

"This way we'll both be warm" you smiled against his chest as you felt him hesitantly put his arms around you.

"Hey… Bert? Have you ever wondered what its like outside the walls? Today Armin told me about places that were completely covered in snow! Imagine that.. it'll probably be so beautiful!" 

Bertholdt swallowed hard "I er.. that'll be nice to see, but don't you think it'll be a little too cold for you?" 

"I will probably be freezing" you laughed and felt Bertholdt's frame shake with laughter as well. "But you'll be there to protect me from the cold, like you always do" you continued, as you looked up at him, smiling shyly.

Bertholdt's heart was thumping wildly in his chest as stared into your eyes. Mustering all the courage he had, he slowly leaned down to kiss you. Sparks erupted as his warm lips touched yours. He cupped your face gently and you wrapped your arms around his neck as your lips moved in sync. Pulling back, he pecked you once more before leaning his forehead against yours and whispered, "[Name], I'll always protect you. Not only from the cold, but also from the titans and anything that would hurt you.. One day, we'll be free from the confines of the wall and we can go anywhere you want, together. I love you [Name]"

You pulled back a little and smiled at his handsome features as you said softly, "I love you too, Bertholdt"

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like it! Comments and feedback would be greatly appreciated! ^^


End file.
